In various digital video systems, there is a latency time between when a user makes a request for particular video information and when the system presents the requested video information to the user. For example and without limitation, a user may specify a viewing channel corresponding to video information that the user is interested in viewing. Further for example, a user may select a video information title from a menu, a user may enter a channel up/down request, or a user may sequence through a list of favorite video channels.
There will generally be a latency time between when the user requests video information and when the system presents the requested video information to the user. There may be any of a large variety of causes for such latency. Such causes may comprise, without limitation, request processing delays, information communication delays and information processing delays. In general, users prefer that the latency time between a video information request and presentation of the requested video information to the user be minimized.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.